Gantz Trancendence
by 4fireking
Summary: Harumi was killed by a car driver going too wild. She is taken to Gantz and sees the most terrifying aliens that have come to Earth. It's a nightmare she has to go to every week, a game they call it but a war between humans and aliens. (co-author CuddlyChristina).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz

 **This is a collaboration fanfiction inspired by the spin-off manga Gantz: G and my co-author is CuddlyChristina. Hopefully you like it.**

* * *

Gantz was not just a machine operating in one universe. In the same year as Kei Kurono one day before he was hit by a train there was a girl named Harumi Okada. Harumi was nearly for late for college, and almost bumps into Kei. She apologizes for doing so, and is able to get her stuff together. She even dropped a novel that ironically ends with a sad ending where the main character dies, and he is able to give it back to her. She thanks him, and goes on her way.

There were most days idiot drivers don't come to her college...today was a day someone was distracted by how late he was in getting to class. He moved so fast he didn't notice a gentle and slightly introverted young lady.

Harumi looked into the drivers eyes before she was sent flying back with one of her organs crushed on impact. Harumi opened her eyes, and as she awoke, found herself in a room with other people, as well as a mysterious sphere. She wondered how she got here, and asked as to why she is present in the room.

The first person was a jerk. He was dark skin with very short hair cut to look cool but made him look dumb. He talked to Harumi like she was a sex object.

The second person was a beefcake rubbing his thumb against his muscle shirt. He removed his shirt then and rubbed on the upper part of his chest. It was Harumi's guess he was looking for bullet hole. Like the first man he wasn't much help, but at least he wasn't womanizing jerk.

Harumi nearly blushed, and ignored the first man. She almost blushed when she noticed the second man's abs. She finally regained her composure and introduced herself to Kiyoshi, and asked how he got here.

The third person was helpful. He said his name is Kiyoshi.

" There are good people in this world and there are some people who are animals. They are murdering psycho animals who would rip through their own kind. They took my life...last week. I am your only salvation to survive so hurry when you listen to what I have to say."

The only thing Harumi found they had in common was someone took their lives away. Harumi immediately bites her lower lip, and begins to contemplate things. She has never killed any enemies before, but is unaware that the enemies in question are aliens. She ends up agreeing with Kiyoshi, nodding in agreement.

The sphere in the room opened from both sides. Inside Harumi noticed guns and white briefcases. Kiyori was the only one in the group who knew what those things could do. He gave Harumi Gantz weird gun and a briefcase with something she needed to wear inside. After her he went to the two other males to give them the same thing.

Harumi took the gun and the briefcase, and went to examine the briefcase. She noticed that inside was a Gantz suit, and went somewhere private to change into it, her initial nervousness beginning to wane.

While he was waiting her to get changed he noticed the screen showing the alien they would be hunting. Usually it shows the boss alien but other times it just shows its right hand man.

 **Name: Brick Alien**

 **Strong**

 **Stupid**

 **Has a hard body of bricks and alien goo**

 **Quotes " Brrrauuggg"**

Once Harumi came back wearing her suit, she examined the statistics of the Brick Alien, and said that the group must work together.

Before the man who was a jerk could say a word the top of his head started to dissolve from some laser beam like the laser room in the first Resident Evil movie. He was soon zapped away from the room. After him it went Kiyori, the guy with big abs, and the. Harumi.

When Harumi looked around she thought she was taken to heaven, but she saw the jerk who had eyes that ogled her body so she assumed she was really in hell. What she did know was hell sure looked strange looking like a building still in construction with moonlight shining over her and the three males accompanying her.

Harumi took a deep breath before preparing her gun. She then asked if she could team with Kiyoshi.

" That's a good idea Harumi," he said. He glanced at the others to make sure they at least had one out of two equipment Gantz offered. The muscle one had a gun which raised his survival chance but the aliens he's seen could kill him in a blink of an eye without protection. " We'll walk in front while the two of you walk behind us."

" Forget it. I'm going back to my crib."

The jerk was walking away. Kiyoshi had to warn him about the chip in his head.

Harumi was noticeably concerned about the man walking away, and began calling out to him to return to the others. He did the unthinkable and actually walked back to the group. Kiyoshi was certain he would get his head blown off.

" If your here you must abide by my plan and walk behind me and Harumi with..."

" My name is Cheji," the muscle man said turning beet red from anger.

" Okay. You must be behind Cheji."

Harumi nodded in approval, though she didn't have enough time to introduce herself to Cheji. There was something stirring on the ground and something flying overhead. Danger was looming and any alien Gantz sent them to kill was an expert in killing.

Harumi looked at Kiyoshi and asked if they are really prepared to take out the aliens; It was clear she had a genuine look of concern on her face. Before he could tell her a pterodactyl looking monster made of solid cement swooped down and lashed its tail made of stone with an iron ball on its tail at Harumi. Harumi took the hit, but pulled out her gun and fired at the pterodactyl monster.

For a few seconds it was just hissing at her, but then its head exploded like the classic Sci-Fi movie Scanners. Harumi shielded herself from getting pieces of the pterodactyl monster's head on her. She asked Kiyoshi if it was also an alien.

" It is. What brings them to Earth is their hatred of humans. New ones appear every week and there's usually a big leader that wants us all dead."

This surprised Harumi, and she asked Kiyoshi if the Pterodactyl Alien is still alive. If it is, then she and Kiyoshi would have the opportunity to take it down.

Kiyoshi grabbed the wing of the pterodactyl, spun it around with his arms, and threw it in the air. While it was midair he pressed the two triggers of his gun making it glow as a few seconds later the whole pterodactyl exploded.

Harumi congratulated him for his efforts, but also pointed out that the Brick Alien was still on the loose. What's worse was they were facing a sand monster that looked like a velociraptor. Harumi's mouth gaped, and asked Kiyoshi if they had a strategy.

"We have roughly forty-five minutes to eliminate that thing and the block alien. Do not underestimate it, make it underestimate you to make its moves more predictable."

Harumi followed his orders, and began taking down the Velociraptor Alien. Unlike the pterodactyl though she only blew up its arm before it disappeared in the sand. It was playing a game where it moved fast to Strike. It only didn't attack yet because it was testing their senses.

Harumi had to find out where it was hiding. When a part of the sand started rumbling, she prepared her gun.

" I see its eyes! Fire now!" Kiyoshi shouted.

Harumi shot at the eyes of the enemy; during the hits on the Velociraptor Alien's arm before it exploded, her shooting skills were somewhat decent. It seemed she was kind of getting the hang of it.

" If anyone's getting points today it's you," Kiyoshi said. " We still have that boss to defeat."

Harumi nodded and agreed. With both the Velociraptor and Pterodactyl Aliens down, she and Kiyoshi focused on the Brick Alien. It was a lot bigger than the last two aliens and something told her it would take more power to take it down. Harumi asked Kiyoshi if they could team up together to take out the Brick Alien, and maybe get the other hunters to help out as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz

 **Why isn't there more fandoms for Gantz? It's what we want to see in an action manga. I guess it's because of mature content and the wonder what gore game the artist/illustrator was on before making his chapters. Thank you CuddlyChristina for helping me write this chapter.**

* * *

" If you have a gun point it at that brick monster and fire for its head." Kiyoshi shouted.

He and Harumi were aligned to destroy the brick alien with their combined shots.

Harumi nodded, and together with Kiyoshi took care of shooting down the Brick Alien in the head.

The battle was sort of anticlimactic on how easily they destroyed the alien. Harumi commented as to how somewhat easy the battle was. Suddenly, she panicked as her eyes were being sliced away as a laser was erasing her from her location. She couldn't feel her body anymore as she was returned to the room with the black sphere.

As she awoke, she was looked around and asked if anyone else came back as she stood up. She worried no one would come back until the jerk who flirted on her came back. He was unscathed like her, in fact there was some dust on his shirt from the aliens and now it was gone.

"Cheji? He and Kiyoshi didn't come with you?"

Harumi's eyes blinked, and asked where Kiyoshi and the other guy was.

" Shit if I know. Maybe their still in the construction site being eaten by-"

Human hair appeared from lasers printing it in the room. Harumi suddenly noticed the lasers and turned as to who was appearing. It was Kiyoshi looking unscathed and unharmed. After him was the man with the abs. Harumi asked Kiyoshi if he was alright.

" I'm fine. As long as a player is still breathing Gantz brings them back fully healed."

Harumi nodded, and awaited the scoreboard. First off was the man who kept flirting with Harumi.

 **Buttbreath**

 **0 pts**

 **Doesn't have a real dick in his pants**

 **Too busy hiding behind people like a bitch**

Harumi giggled at the words presented. The screen showed Cheji's face next so he walked to the screen.

 **Twilight Star**

 **0 pts**

 **Can't shot a gun**

 **Acts like a fat rat when in danger**

Harumi remained neutral in terms of expression. The screen showed up and Kiyoshi's face showed up.

 **Kiyoshi Seiichi**

 **5 pts**

 **Total points 40**

Harumi felt he deserved those points from how he helped her. The screen soon changed showing her face.

 **Harumi Okada**

 **30 pts**

Harumi was amazed at her first mission's accomplishments, and wondered what to do when she gets more points. It turned out Kiyoshi had the answers.

" Seventy more points until you reach a hundred points. As for me, sixty more points until I reach a hundred points. If we reach a hundred points we can be freed from this game."

Harumi told him that she needed to continue to hone her sniping and aiming skills.

He smiled. It was nice to see players taking this game more seriously.

After changing back into her normal clothes, Harumi returned to Kiyoshi.

"We'll keep in touch, okay?" she asked.

" Do you have email. I doubt we go to the same school so email may be the only way we can make a date to train."

"I have an email of my own. Just so you know, I go to college." Harumi said.

Kiyoshi nodded his head thinking that was very helpful.

Harumi and Kiyoshi then parted ways.

Harumi decided the only place she could go to now was back to her dorm hoping everyone would forget the tragic accident.

When Harumi returned to her dorm, she found her roommate Kazuko, who asked, "Who are you?"

Harumi immediately told her, "I'm Harumi Okada, I'm your roommate, remember?"

Kazuko was baffled, and exclaimed, "You're the real Harumi Okada? Some of my friends said you were killed in an accident!"

"I was, but..." Harumi said, but paused before she continued, "...I think I got a second chance at life or something."

"You're crazy!" Kazuko exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Harumi replied.

Kazuko believed she was the real Harumi which was the only reason why she didn't call the police. Harumi and Kazuko then hugged each other, before sitting down and talking about what happened next for Harumi when she became a Gantz hunter. Harumi didn't know that mentioning Gantz to someone who wasn't a member of Gantz would make her head explode. Pretty much Gantz was like Scanners.

Harumi gasped in horror, and immediately fled the living room in tears. Once in her bedroom, she realized that she shouldn't have mentioned Gantz, and had to come up with a way to avoid being charged with Kazuko's death.

"I never should've said anything like that..." she said to herself.

The fact she was still alive meant Kazuko was involved in Gantz more than Harumi imagined. This brought Harumi out of her guilt-tripping, and knew that she had to confront the newly reborn Kazuko to apologize for the incident. After all, she never really wanted to kill her in the first place, and had no idea why she brought it up.

Kazuko knew she had time to explain everything that happened so she started making some tea.

" I died before we met, I was in twelfth grade. I was crushed by something that fell from a building. It wasn't until I went back to that building after escaping Gantz I found out it was bad VHS tapes and a small TV thrown by a woman high off her ass."

"So...you're dead, like me?" Harumi asked. It was a revelation that clearly blew her mind (figuratively speaking).

" Yes. I have no shame in anything, I can pull a guy's heart out and feel no trauma from it because I've experienced death. There's nothing left for me to learn or feel, only what this game offers."

Harumi hugged her, fully understanding with Kazuko had told her. Eventually, the rest of the day went on like it normally should.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz

 **CuddlyChristina and I work all day to write these chapters but since Gantz is not really known much in the fandom community we haven't gotten many viewers. We'll still write and hopefully our chapters inspire you readers to write.**

* * *

Classes were boring and the food they bought on campus tasted just greasy with no other flavour. Yet Harumi still had the time to engage in target practice by borrowing a BB gun from a fellow classmate, using it to shoot down empty bottles.

When she fired that gun in Gantz it felt much different, it was like an LED flashlight turning on but something was traveling through the air and exploded like C4. A BB gun couldn't capture it. Regardless, Harumi kept up her target practice in order to improve her sniping and aiming skills.

The next thing she faced would be a lot scarier than cans.

When Harumi was summoned back to the Gantz building, she was wondering who else was in the room with her.

The two survivors from the last game were in the room. A girl wearing a sweater with a bowl of ramen was in the building. There was also a sixty something year old man looking at his cellphone. To her surprise a man in a frog mascot outfit was in the room. She didn't forget Kiyoshi and he was still there.

Harumi greeted Kiyoshi, and wondered as to who the three new people were.

" I already talked to them. Their names are Ryoka, Mitsuaki, and Shinji."

Almost immediately, Harumi introduced herself to the trio.

" Nice to meet you," said Mitsuaki. " I worked an extra two hours at my job and the next thing I know I'm here."

Harumi looked over at Ryoka and Shinji what they were doing before they were brought here.

" I was killed by a wild animal that escaped from the zoo I work in," said Shinji removing his mascot uniform to show he looked like a punk.

"And what about you, Ryoka?" she asked.

" I was a physical trainer until the person I was working on choked me to death."

Harumi couldn't help but feel bad for the three newcomers. Nevertheless, she was curious as to what enemy they were up against. Speaking of that the music played and ended as a picture of the alien appeared.

 **Cyclone Alien**

 **Able to manipulate wind to make it move faster and crush people inside a vortex**

 **Likes to play darts**

 **Hates losing**

Harumi turned to the others and said, "We should be really careful with this one." After that, she got suited up and equipped her gun; she planned to get a new one once the mission was over.

Out of the seven people in this room only four were suited up and it wasn't guy who died from his lust wearing a suit. The person wearing the suit was the man who wore the mascot outfit.

" My only regret for this game is I didn't die the last time," he said.

"And I have a secret of my own: a friend of name, Kazuto, is actually dead all along, but is a hunter just like us." Harumi added.

" That's good news. It means if we are ever in a game where Gantz players from different areas show up you can mention her name to gain the trust of their team."

Harumi nodded and smiled.

Suddenly, Cheji's head was missing from the lasers teleporting him to where the aliens landed.

Harumi and the others would then find themselves teleported via those same lasers, and once they appeared alongside him, she wondered if there were any other aliens to deal with besides the Cyclone Alien.

They were in a rare farm land with a windmill miles away from them but still tall enough to be seen. Harumi had her answer when aliens that looked like ninja's dashed towards the group.

"Fire!" Harumi exclaimed, getting out her gun. "Anyone with swords, go for it!"

Harumi didn't know people could use swords. It turned out Cheji and Ryoka were the only ones who had swords with them. Fortunately, Kiyoshi mentioned the swords to her before the mission even started. Harumi then proceeded to have her team carry out their attack.

The fastest moving towards the Cyclone Alien was Kiyoshi and the slowest was the guy who glasses who hits on Harumi. While she wasn't as super fast as Kiyoshi, she was able to take out a few ninja aliens.

The mascot Shinji felt his blood was turning cold from a shuriken the ninja threw in his arm. He was avenged by Harumi blowing it up with a glowing gun.

Of course, she wondered as to how many of the ninja aliens were remaining thanks to her team's efforts.

The ninjas didn't show up again. The Cyclone Alien was fleeing.

" After it!" Kiyoshi shouted.

Harumi and the others then went after the Cyclone Alien, intent on taking it out completely.

Something even more horrifying than an alien let out a fearsome roar, a tornado. Harumi looked up and was amazed but shocked, and asked the others as to what to do with the tornado.

" It's not an alien. Although it might have been contrived by one of these wind aliens. The only way to stop a tornado is to escape it." said Kiyoshi.

Harumi nodded in agreement, and asked if they go after the Cyclone Alien while avoiding the tornado.

" We can avoi-"

The Cyclone Alien emerged from the tornado and slashed Mitsuaki in his eyes. He blinded the old man and then blew a dangerously strong breath of wind at him.

Harumi asked the others as to how to take out the Cyclone Alien.

" I'm going to slice its arm off!" Cheji shouted running towards the Cyclone Alien sword in hand.

The Cyclone Alien moved in the blink of an eye making Cheji's legs turn into wind surprisingly him long enough to slash him.

"We need to be extra-cautious, because if we lose more of our allies, we may need to find reinforcements!" Harumi exclaimed.

Unfortunately, with Cheji taken out, she had to think of something. She suddenly remembered Kiyoshi, and said, "Maybe my friend Kiyoshi can help us out." she finally told them.

Kiyoshi was close by with Cheji's sword in his hand. Kiyoshi and Cheji may not have been on big speaking terms but something told him Cheji would want him to have it. He was attacked by his feet turning into mist while the Cyclone Alien circled and attacked him.

Harumi used her gun to shoot the Cyclone Alien a few times, wondering as to where its weak spot was located. Kiyoshi was slashing Cheji's blade blocking the slashes the alien was making.

Harumi asked him, "Did you find any weak spots on this sucker?"

" Yes. He controls the wind with his legs. The best way to disable him is to shot at a spot above his leg but controls them."

Harumi nodded, before encouraging the others to aim above the Cyclone Alien's legs.

They shot and it worked. Bits of its skin were blown off. The finishing blow was delivered by Kiyoshi standing the alien in its heart.

Harumi congratulated him for his efforts, even giving him a hug to express her gratitude. And since the Cyclone Alien was the boss alien the members still alive were being transported by laser beams to Gantz.

The group were anxious as to what scores they had gotten. The scores shown first were the lowest. The one who did the worse was the survivor of the first game with sunglasses.

 **Buttbreath**

 **0 pts**

 **He is either a very deep pacifist or a big pussy.**

Harumi couldn't help but chuckle again, but also heard Kiyoshi laugh a bit, too. Next up was the mascot formerly dressed member of the team.

 **Shinji Tsuixhi**

 **7 pts**

This surprised him a bit, but it brought a small smile to his face. The only other female's name appeared on the screen.

 **Ryoka Amari**

 **9 pts.**

Harumi and Kiyoshi nodded over at Ryoka for doing her part. Harumi's face was the next one to appear on the screen.

 **Harumi Okada**

 **20 pts**

She smiled, before looking over at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was the only one who hasn't received points yet as the screen soon showed his face.

 **Kiyoshi Seiichi**

 **64 pts**

 **Grand total 104 pts**

 **You can use these points to:**

 **Gain your freedom**

 **Upgrade your weapon**

 **Revive a fallen comrade**

" I use my one hundred points to revive a comrade of ours that has fallen, Cheji."

"Good choice." Harumi replied, nodding her approval.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz

 **The next aliens took a lot more thinking for me and CuddlyChristina to make because we wanted them to sound similar but look different from creatures in mythology. We hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Everyone else watched in horrid shock as lasers created the member of their team Cheji who was killed by the Cyclone Alien.

"Is that...? Cheji?" Harumi asked, as she blinked her eyes in surprise.

" I'm not sure. Real life has taught us there's either heaven or hell and I doubt whoever is here wasn't taken from either of those places."

Nevertheless, Harumi had to make sure to prepare herself for the next mission when it came around, as did Kazuto. For now though they were all free to leave thanks to the game being over.

The next day, college went by to little or no incident.

Harumi should be afraid of the game coming but she also felt excited she was going to be able to get a hundred points and do something like Kiyoshi did or buy a new weapon.

During lunch, she even read an article in a magazine pointing out the death of a mobster named Yuuki 'Bloodbath' Takenaka, who was gunned down by a mole. Gantz only brought recently killed people there so maybe she would see him tonight.

Prior to being brought to Gantz for the next mission, Harumi and Kiyoshi chose to study together. Kiyoshi was smart as he pointed out a few mistakes Harumi made. She smiled, and was able to correct them. Having known him for quite some time, she seemed grateful to have someone like him in her inner circle.

Some of her friends thought snickered behind her back at problems they think her "boyfriend" has. That was the one thing Harumi seemed wary about; she wasn't too sure if she'd take the plunge with him. After all her classes Harumi was in the mood for a candy bar from the vending machine. She was able get a Snickers, and also started picking up where she left off with a novel she brought along with her whenever she had a break.

She was more concerned about finishing the chapter of her novel. Once she finally finished said chapter, Harumi decided to head back home. Her home was awfully quiet tonight. As she checked her surroundings, she wondered as if anything suspicious was going on.

There was something wrong with her floor: a big puddle of water leading to her room. Out of curiosity, Harumi followed the puddle into her room. She saw wet paintings of water on the wall showing something she could only make out as a giant with a hammer breaking Earth. She would also need to wipe the water off the walls before moss was made.

Almost immediately, Harumi brought as much paper cloths and towels and other related items as she could, cleaning the entire room, and making sure everything was spotty once again. Her eyes suddenly dissolved because she was being called by Gantz. There was something in her apartment and she could hear it gnawing at her floor.

Even though she was summoned to the building with the other hunters, she had to know just where the gnawing was coming from. Gantz however just brought her to the room with no doors to leave the apartment with only two different people standing in the room.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys?" Harumi asked.

" My name is Orito Akio," the man said to Harumi. " I was killed by people I want to give profanities to and call all kinds of words but I won't because your a lady."

Harumi recognized the man as the one killed in her magazine.

"Are you Yuuki Takenaka?!" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Yuuki Takenaka replied, flicking his hair out his face. "Say, you're an incredibly good-looking lady. Are you single?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah, I...oh, wait, I'm not! Oh, dear..." Harumi said, but blushed very brightly as she hung her head down in embarrassment.

"Oh, I see. You got yourself a boyfriend, do you?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't...but I have a guy friend who I've been very close to and..." she said before trailing off.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow; the women he had interacted with were either assertive or just wanted him to go away. However, he had never met a woman who was easily shy. Two monsters were in Gantz. Harumi had to tell them everyone about Gantz because it seemed they would only listen to her.

"Well, isn't that a fact?" Yuuki said. "So that explains aliens dropping down to kill us all." he added.

"You should get suited up." she replied. He nodded in agreement, and took his suitcase in order to dressed in his suit and gear.

In the meantime, Harumi had wondered if she had enough people to help her take out the two aliens in question, and even wondered as to the two aliens were.

Music played and soon the screen showed a certain kind of alien that made her scared.

 **Ipotane Alien**

 **Fast**

 **Brays like a Donkey**

 **Commands army of hybrids**

Harumi finally pondered if she could get Kiyoshi and his team (if he had one) to tag along. Everyone surrounded her wearing their suits and carrying their guns. Harumi also chose to suit up and get ready, hoping to take out the Ipotane alien with her allies.

The player who never killed a single alien was dissolving from the lasers transporting him to the area.

By the time the entire teams ended up in the area, Harumi encouraged everyone to be extremely cautious, then asked Kiyoshi as to how to take out the Ipotane alien.

" Unless this alien can recover severe blows we should be able to finish it with a headshot."

Everyone was set to fight the aliens until they realized one of their members were missing. The slacker who wears shades was missing. Decapitated. They saw him only as a head held by some snake woman alien with violet serpentine eyes. Even though his head was gone it was talking.

" Your the first ones to be a part of our genocide."

"Shit..." Yuuki muttered under his breath. He felt obligated to flirt with the snake woman alien, but discovered it would be dangerous.

Once again, Harumi advised those with melee weapons to go all out, while those with guns shoot the enemy down. Cheji wanted to slay a monster after being killed by one and he slashed his weapon at her midriff.

"Heh. Wonder if it's already dead." Yuuki said with a small smirk.

The lamia was dead. They had a bigger problem though when monsters creeped out of the shadows towards them. Harumi had to figure just what the monsters were in appearance.

One alien had the face of a crocodile, the body of a lion, and the legs of a hippopotamus. It was based on the Demon Ammit. Deciding to take action, Harumi, Kiyoshi and their allies went all out on the aliens, including the Ammit Alien.

Harumi fired a blast at the alien with enough force to blow it apart.

"Good shot!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"Thanks." she replied with a small smile. Indeed, she had been getting the hang of her sniping and shooting abilities.

The gangsters were shooting and they were missing the aliens. She hoped they didn't accidentally shot one of them with their bad accuracy. Yuuki, on the other hand, would rather beat down his enemies besides just shooting. He was a good shot, and very deserving of the nickname 'Bloodbath', but he always excelled in giving ass-beatings to his enemies as well.

His skills with a gun were tested when a cheetah that stood like a man peered into his eyes before pouncing at him. Yuuki began firing at the Cheetah Alien, even using his fists to attack him. He was evenly matched fighting the alien. Since Harumi didn't want him to get hurt she slashed through the aliens chest with her sword.

"Whoa!" Yuuki exclaimed. "You're pretty good with a sword." he added with a small grin.

"You think so?" she asked. "Uh...thanks." she replied, nodding in agreement.

Kiyoshi heard the whole conversation while he was back-flipping over a Harpy Alien. Harumi was able to help her friend out with the Harpy Alien, being able to shoot it down. She was on fire killing three aliens. If these things were chump point aliens she could even get a hundred points.

Yuuki wasn't doing too shabby, either. He got to fight a nude human with a scorpion lower body.

The enemy was dealt with in a good minute, and Yuuki asked, "Hey, where's that Ipotane fellow? Is he gonna show up once we're done here?"

Kiyoshi was the one who noticed something that could be the Ipotane.

"Is that the one we're looking for?" Harumi asked.

Kiyoshi saw a horse head with a human torso and slender horse legs.

"Holy hell, that's some abomination right there!" Yuuki exclaimed.

The abomination as Yuko put it dashed towards Yukki with a blow to his chin.

"Ah, fuck!" Yuuki exclaimed as he clutched at his chin. As Harumi took out her gun to start shooting it, she said to Kiyoshi, "So that explains the half-human hybrids."

The Ipotane did a move where it grabbed Yuuki and held on to him tightly before charging towards Harumi. It was using Yuuki as a shield. She did all she can to shoot the alien down, making sure as to avoid shooting Yuuki. She shot the alien except her explosion made sharp metal arrows fire at her.

Harumi received a few arrow shots to her right legs and left shoulder. Regardless, she asked Kiyoshi to serve as backup, whereas Yuuki was knocked to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Kiyoshi pulled out his gun and pressed the trigger when it was pointed at the Ipotane's legs. That provided a strong shot, prompting the legs to explode. Like when it's legs were shot off a shadowy looking horse with four slanted eyes raised its legs and slammed its front legs on Kiyoshi.

Harumi ran over to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kiyoshi nodded his head for his friend. Harumi then looked over to see if the Ipotane alien was dead; otherwise, she and her allies - which also included Yuuki, who had now relied only on his gun - needed to continue their onslaught.

If the boss wasn't dead they wouldn't be transported back to Gantz and they weren't.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's finish this motherfucker off!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Harumi raised her gun to the monsters head and pulled her trigger glowing its head off. As she fought for her breath, she helped Yuuki up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." he replied.

Harumi then looked over at Kiyoshi and said, "I think we did good."

Everyone who wasn't killed in the game nodded their heads. Within seconds, the lasers brought them all back to the building. Yuuki was new to this so he was beyond baffled by it.

"So tell me, we get resurrected AND kill aliens?! This is the most outlandish shit I have to come across!" he exclaimed.

" It gets better," said Harumi. " Once we survive we get points to be free or fight more aliens."

"Really? Is that so?" Yuuki asked. "Then I guess I don't mind that." he added with a small grin.

The screen showed up and the first person to show up was Ryoka.

 **Ryoka Amari**

 **15 pts**

The others were patiently waiting for their scores.

 **Shinji Tsuixhi**

 **18 pts**

"So far, so good." Harumi heard Kiyoshi say.

Yuuki's face appeared on the screen.

 **Yuuki Takenaka**

 **23 pts**

"Not bad." Kiyoshi told him.

Yuuki just smiled as he combed his hair back with his own fingers. His partner who came with him had his picture show up.

 **Orito Akio**

 **12 pts**

Yuuki nodded at him with approval.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz

 **I finally know how many chapters this story is going to have and there's plenty me and CuddlyChristina can do after learning how many chapters are in this story. Thanks for following this story loyal fans.**

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Seiichi**

30 pts

Harumi simply smiled at him. Speaking of how she was thinking she was in for a big surprise when her name showed up.

 **Harumi Okada**

50 pts

Total points 100 pts

She chose to get a better gun, as she was perfecting her sniping skills from the start. Her gun looked so cool but what was with the wire of the gun she wondered.

"What's with this wire?" she asked.

" It's suppose to help you make more explosions than just one with one shot," said Kiyoshi.

"Awesome!" she replied, a small grin appearing on her face.

" Keeping leveling up your weapon and maybe you'll get your own fighting robot."

That gave Harumi some confidence.

The door eventually opened as Ryoka was the first one out. The others followed suit, and they would go about their lives as usual.

There was still though something scary in Harumi's life that could break into her dorm. Because of this, she had to figure out just what it was, and why it was after her.

When she opened the door she was holding her upgraded gun. If any human asked she would say it was a gun from an anime club.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Harumi asked.

There was a dead silence in the room which seemed more eerie than reassuring. This brought a wave of fear upon her, but she pressed on anyway. She heard a sound of feet running through the room.

With her gun in hand, she aimed at where the sound was coming from, though she didn't shoot until she saw the one making noise. Her shot blew a hole in the wall three times just seconds apart in time.

"Where are you?!" she called out.

A metal tea cup was thrown at Harumi from the darkness of the light being turned off. Immediately, she chose to turn the lights on. That artificial light showed her a disgusting creature.

Harumi's mouth gaped and decided to open fire on it.

It moved like the wind breezing past the spot she fired. Yet it seemed she was desperate in taking the monster down; she was even breathing hard and on edge. Before she knew it lots of things were splitting in half all around her.

"Oh god...!" she exclaimed.

She had to make sure the thing was completely annihilated. She fired listening to sounds as three explosions went off. One of the explosions made the whole alien explode. Once it was destroyed, she chose to examine the alien's body before cleaning out her dorm.

It looked very wet with strange blue leaves on its ears. After checking it, Harumi chose to dispose of it, and clean her dorm as well. She also called her friend Kazuko-the female who is on a different Gantz team- for help.

She also explained to Kazuko about the strange alien that crept in her dorm.

" It's not everyday I see an alien who wasn't targeted already and sneaks into another players house." she said.

"I guess it forgot to get noticed by...it." Harumi added, referring to Gantz as 'it'.

Kazuko realized if it could come after Harumi other species could go after her again, but the next ones would be tougher.

Thus, she kept up her shooting skills, and was amazed that the explosion from one of the bottles was bigger than she imagined. She really needed to lower the power of her gun when she was outside of Gantz. So, she did just that, so as to not distract anyone from recognizing or taking notice.

She was doing well. Eventually all those cans exploded just from a click. Smiling at her accomplishment, she returned to her dorm, where she found a letter written by Yuuki. When she read it, it said that he wrote down his phone number for her, in case she wanted to call him.

However, she seemed reluctant to call him, even though she wrote down his phone number in her notebook. The next day at college Harumi was working up a sweat at the gym.

She was pondering her feelings for Kiyoshi since they both teamed up together to face off against the aliens; as much as Yuuki took a fancy towards her, she seemed more inclined to go the distance with Kiyoshi as being more than friends.

When she was done rowing and lifting she felt like a withered flower having trouble breathing because she subjected herself to harsh conditions. All it took though was a splash of water from a bucket belonging to some random girl wearing a pink sports bra with her hair tied back.

Harumi immediately gasped and asked, "Hey! Who are you?"

" Just someone who is helping you get out of your exhaustion better."

"Do you have a name?" Harumi asked out of curiosity.

" My name is Lizuka Dsaka."

"Are you a foreigner?" she asked.

" I was born here but I guess I'm still considered different."

"I see that...I'm Harumi Okada. I'm a college student here." she replied.

" I figured with the school mascot emblazoned on your right breast on your plainclothes bra."

"Oh, good to know." she replied, nodding.

Harumi walked out of the gym after pushing more weights over her head.

After returning to her dorm, she decided to pay Kazuto a visit, in order to let her feelings be known.

She was not anticipating when she knocked on that door he would open the curtains to his window and glance at her through that window.

Out of morbid curiosity, Harumi had to find out if there was something wrong with him. She could ask him to his face because he opened the front door for her.

As she walked over to him, she asked, "Hey, Kiyoshi. What's up?"

" I'm a little scared I will be taken to Gantz soon and don't have enough points for an upgrade like you have but otherwise I am in bliss."

"Really?" she replied. "Me too...because I just wanted to say this before we get summoned: I think I'm starting to like you more than a friend."

" I feel the same way. But for now let's take it slow, act professional," he said.

Harumi nodded. Then she felt lasers against her skin: an indication that Gantz was summoning her.

Kiyoshi also felt the lasers against his skin. He felt like bad karma was in this new game they were having. They eventually found themselves in the building again, with old and new teammates alike. It seemed Harumi was curious as to who was there.

Kiyoshi walked around the room trying to get to know everyone's name. One of them just shook his head and used profanity to Kiyoshi and his mother.

"Can you please introduce yourselves?" Harumi asked.

" Well my name is Takeshi Mitsnew," said a man wearing glasses.

"Okay, remember, one at a time." she replied.

" My name is Kiwa Yuki," a Japanese girl wearing a tiger girl cosplay introduced herself.

"Takeshi and Kiwa...anyone else?" Harumi asked.

One man in the crowd raised his hand in the air.

"Who might you be?" she asked.

" My name is Hisao Toriumi."

"Let's see...Takeshi Mitsnew, Kiwa Yuki, Hisao Toriumi...is that it?"

No more hands were raised in the room so it showed they were the only new members.

Of course, Yuuki was there, flashing her a grin. "Hey there, gorgeous. So, you're here for the new mission, huh?" he asked.

Harumi could tell he was confident as always. "My name's Harumi, in case you forgot." she said.

"Yeah, I know." he replied.

The music started playing and then the screen showed the alien they would be attacking.

 **Visceral Biomass Alien**

 **Takes many forms**

 **Born with tentacles, tails, or horns**

 **Likes air and sun**

 **Skin more sensitive then humans.**

"So does that mean we have to take him on at night?" Harumi asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz

 **Me and CuddlyChristina wrote the last alien getting destroyed in future chapters but this chapter is necessary to show how much Kiyoshi means to Harumi. It may mean more to us than you, reader-senpai, but we worked very hard writing it so we are proud to post it.**

* * *

" Luckily for us this thing seems to like bringing its players at night." Yuuki said.

His statement apparently made her quite curious. She couldn't listen to the name because she had to put on her suit. When she came back, she was reminded that the alien was known as the Visceral Biomass Alien. When she thought of the word Visceral she thought about barf because it sounded grotesque.

"There's just something about this word that I can't lay a finger on; I've a feeling it's too...gross." Harumi said.

She was so caught up with the alien she forgot to tell the new recruits to put their suits on.

"Oh, and to the newcomers, don't forget to suit up!" she exclaimed.

She saved one life but not two as they appeared in a freeway where cars move.

"Crap..." she muttered to herself. Luckily, Yuuki was suited up as well. "So, it's me, you and our allies. Let's do this." he said.

Harumi nodded. "Now let's find the enemy and take it down!" she added.

Kiyoshi was at the front of the group watching straight while people behind looked below the highway.

Harumi was walking behind Kiyoshi, looking around and checking for enemies.

Eventually something approached, a man with glasses and a black hat carrying a newspaper. All Gantz players with guns didn't point at him and remained still.

" Greetings humans," the man said with an above scary voice. " You won't listen to us as ourselves but maybe you'll listen to me in this doctors body."

"Who are you?" Harumi asked.

" I am an alien who won't bother negotiating with you humans because you are like cockroaches to us."

The man snapped his fingers as the freeway was destroyed by a giant head.

"Whoa!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"It seems to me he's an enemy." Yuuki added..

Everyone fired their guns at him but he only separated into five copies of himself.

"I think we should get rid of the copies first. But if we get rid of the real one, the copies will be destroyed, too." Harumi said.

Cheji charged towards their enemy with his blade in his hand grasped tight enough to clear through the aliens. Harumi took her shots at the doctor alien, while Yuuki beat another copy up to a pulp. There was no telling who would gain points after this since they were technically destroying one alien.

Once it was taken out, the group still had to go after the Visceral Biomass Alien. They jumped over the crevasse in the road created from the fissure the previous alien made.

"Where could it possibly be?" Harumi asked.

Kiyoshi jumped over the the fissure to get to the other side. Harumi also followed her lead, though she needed to be cautious. After her it was Yuuki who jumped over the fissure. Together, they commanded everyone else to jump over the fissure.

Everyone made it safely over the gap.

"Right, now let's get the enemy!" Harumi commanded.

Cheji ran ahead of everyone trying to get the adrenaline to fight the kinds of aliens they would be facing. From a building top an alien fired burning spit.

"Is that the Visceral whatchamacallit?" Yuuki asked.

Harumi nodded her head without a doubt of uncertainty.

"Well, now." he said, before she did her usual pep talk, as well as making sure to find its weak spot.

Kiyoshi figured the only way to beat it was to try to jump up to that building.

He was jumping into a trap.

"Kiyoshi...?" Harumi asked, eyes widening as she noticed Kiyoshi.

On the other hand, Yuuki just fired his gun anyway. His shot only reached two windows of the building. Nevertheless, Harumi and the others continued to press on. However, she was concerned about Kiyoshi, as she was worried that he would fall for the trap.

She didn't know the trap was everything roaming around the city looking at her and them.

"Kiyoshi!" she called out. "We need to be extremely cautious!"

Kiyoshi heard her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, nodding.

"Start finding that weak spot, boys and girls!" Yuuki added, opening fire on the enemy.

His enemy looked like a vulture except it didn't have wings just sharp blades on its head with saliva drooling down its mouth. Harumi then commanded the team to take down the Vulture Alien first. Harumi and the new girl fired their guns at it.

Kiwa was able to ask her if they found the Vulture Alien's weak spot.

" It seems to have a heart like me and you but the location is hard. When we shoot it...nothing is destroyed."

"Well, we have to find it, somehow." she replied.

It was a difficult battle against the alien. As the group took their turns firing at the Vulture Alien, one of them even taking a hit, they would eventually find its heart. It's heart was eviscerated into bits by a single blast.

"Alright! Now let's get the main enemy!" Cheji exclaimed.

Cheji ran straight. Unfortunately, he soon saw the alien was the size of a tree with four tentacles.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed.

"Is everyone ready?" Harumi asked the entire group.

The group all ran together with legs of steel from the collars embossed around their necks. They went all out, using their guns and their weapons, determined to find the Visceral Biomass Alien's weak spot. From a hold opening up came four grey vines with black rings on them.

"Shit!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Do you think we should get rid of these vines?!" Harumi asked.

Cheji gave them a quick answer cleaving through the vines with his sword.

"Alright, anyone with swords, wail away!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Lucky for the group the new recruits picked up some swords. Takeshi, Kiwa and Hisao would then proceed to cut down the vines, making sure it would be devoid of them. The biomass alien raised its big hand to hit them.

"Now what?!" Hisao asked.

"We need to not only find its real weak point, but also take this giant down within the time limit. If we don't, we're screwed!" Cheji said.

Harumi, on the other hand, wondered as to whatever happened to Kiyoshi. She was taken back to the battlefield by Yuuki frantically slapping Harumi after being petrified by her spacing out.

"Sorry, I got a little concerned about one of our teammates...I haven't seen him in a while." she said.

"Yeah, but that's not important right now!" he exclaimed.

Harumi nodded, before the group resumed their attack on the Visceral Biomass Alien.

Their attack finally turned the alien into a giant pile of meat chunks. However, tentacles came out of the meat pile and attacked Yuuki.

"Ah, fuck!" Yuuki exclaimed, doing his best to fight back.

"More tentacles!" Cheji added.

"Let's get rid of them!" Harumi said.

They slashed together at the tentacles and then stabbed their weapons into the ground hoping to have killed the alien. Harumi was hoping it was dead for good.

Something didn't feel right about her victory. She and the rest of the group were being sent back to Gantz.

"I've a feeling there's something wrong..." Harumi said.

Harumi was feeling a panic attack while her hands were touching the wooden floor.

"Is there somethin' wrong?" Yuuki asked. Cheji also looked at her with great concern.

" I think those things killed Kiyoshi. What's worse...I think their starting an invasion."

" Did someone mention my name?" A familiar voice echoed.

It was Kiyoshi safe from harm.

"Kiyoshi? Are you alright? What happened?!" Harumi asked him.

" I came face-to-face with a Visceral Alien that had blood in a wide area on its mouth when it told me an invasion was coming."

"So it is true!" she exclaimed, a gasp of shock escaping her lips.

Everyone in the room waited for Gantz to show up with their scores, but secretly they were scared out of their minds. One of the girls was close to bursting into tears, and one of the boys was clearly frightened.

"So I guess when this is said and done, we're gonna have to deal with the real enemies ourselves..." Yuuki said.

Harumi, on the other hand, went over to Kiyoshi and proceeded to blurt out, "If this is the end of the world as we know it, then I must tell you something: I love you. Not just as a friend, but something more."

Kiyoshi was stunned and his cheeks were rosey red learning of her confession. In the moment he put his arms around her and hugged her while patting her back. Harumi was also blushing red as well, as could only smile as she wrapped her arms around him. As long as they were together, they could now join forces to take out the aliens.

The strangest thing happened when Gantz revealed their scores:

 **Everyone of you gains 100 pts. After you use the points your free for the next three days.**

Harumi chose to upgrade her weapons, as did Yuuki. Kiyoshi used his points to bring back the old man Mitsuaki. Cheji used his points to upgrade his weapon.

Harumi looked on, knowing full well that these people will fight alongside her and Kiyoshi when the aliens invade. Eventually though they left Gantz. For once the lights in the building turned off after they left.

While Yuuki made plans to contact every girl he successfully slept with in order to invite them to a 'goodbye orgy, as he so eloquently put it, Harumi wanted her first date with Kiyoshi to be special, and not involve anything sexual.

He felt the best way to have a first date like that would be to take a walk near the bridge and then a path in the park where they would see the sunrise. It was the first date his parents had before they even felt love towards one another.

As Harumi was all dressed up in her favorite clothes, she would rendezvous with him.

He was wearing his best clothes trying to look good for her.

When she arrived, Harumi smiled and asked, "So, where to?"

" I think a nice noodle stand to help us get something hot."

"Sure." she replied with a nod.

Kiyoshi was very glad he suggested the hot food for her consumption.

As they went to their destination, Harumi told him, "Kiyoshi said to me that he'd spend his last day at school before the invasion."

" Maybe that will happen with you. It won't happen to me because I've barely gone to a school in years."

"Kiyoshi even said she and I would be spending our last day at college, too. And who knows, we might bump into each other to work together to stop the aliens." she added.

Kiyoshi knew hardly anything about this friend of hers but if Harumi trusted her so did he. Once they got their food, they started eating together. As they ate, she even told Kiyoshi about what happened on the day she died: when she bumped into Kei Kurono, before going on her way and finding herself get run over by the car. She seemed curious if Kei was a hunter just like her.

" There was a certain person called Kei Kurono. He was amazing even though he died, but he only died after he quit playing the game Gantz."

"I was not aware of that until now...thanks for bringing that up." Harumi replied, smiling and nodding at the same time.

Kiyoshi decided now would be a good time to take Harumi to where he could hear music playing. As she heard the sounds, she found it to be music to her ears, and smiled as she admired it.

Kiyoshi just enjoyed seeing how happy she was to be here listening to music.

"You know, I do feel at ease here. It's like...all those good, peaceful dreams I have every night." she said.

Time went by and eventually their date ended. Their date ended on a high note.

After they traveled across the bridge, and walked through the park, they took the time to see the sun. It was there that Harumi and Kiyoshi shared their first kiss. They only had two days left until the invasion started and everyone would be in danger.

The hunters made the most of these days, either tying up loose ends, making amends with others, or just going on like nobody's business. Everyone now just wanted to cry as the morning the world would end approached them.

However, the hunters chose to stay brave and determined, confident they would take on the aliens in what was to be called...Katastrophe.

This beginning of the apocalypse started with an alien with six tentacles, beetle jaws, grasshopper wings, and big diamond shaped eyes flying down from the sky in the middle of the day, a time no alien ever attacked before. It was then Harumi found herself contacting Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi, convincing them to find Kazuko, Yuuki and the other hunters as quickly as possible.

Yuuki messaged her not long after saying he found Cheji.

Harumi smiled, and as they found the other hunters, they were surprised as to discover there were new ones they never met, but somehow actually participated in Gantz's games before the Katastrophe.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz.

 **This is the last chapter of the series. It could've been longer but we weren't good at building up writing together. I hope it's not that bad to you, could have been better. And thank you everyone for reading this story.**

* * *

Some acted like the apocalypse was a game and others were scared out of their wits.

Harumi had to reassure them that this wasn't a game, and that they needed to do all they could to take down the aliens, even if it meant risking their owns lives in the process.

" Everyone get ready for a game where you are a beacon of hope for the world!" she thundered. " We only have our spirits and our equipment to lead us through this war."

The hunters eventually listened to her, and they all knew there was no going back, and felt a surge of confidence. They knew that they had what it took to destroy the aliens.

" We forged a bond fighting against aliens. We may not be family or very close friends but Gantz had leverage over us to start and now we thrash the things he wanted us to kill without saying that name ever again. Ready, go!"

Everyone was now ready to go out and take out the aliens once and for all. Cheji unsheathed his sword and jumped on that bug alien's back, slicing it in half when his blade entered its back.

Yuuki even pummeled a few of the smaller aliens, and even executed one of them with his gun. The new recruits from the last game fired at owl looking aliens with spider legs moving out of their backs. Of course, Harumi barely had time to get to know them, since she was busy blasting away at an octopus-like alien.

Alien after alien were destroyed easily by their guns. Once they were all obliterated, Harumi asked if it was possible to find a way into the ship, and into the alien's city. Some Gantz members had machines strong enough to blast off in there.

"Ready to go?" Yuuki asked the others. "More than ready." was Kiyoshi's response.

Kiyoshi aimed his gun at a three eyed alien and blew it up. After that, they boarded the machines, and traveled to the mothership. It was a gargantuan structure because these aliens were bigger than anything they fought before.

Though they made it to the mothership, and took out aliens left to right, as well preventing the process of killing humans for food, they had to find a way to get to the city.

The only way they were getting humans back to earth was by flying the mothership.

"Should we bring the mothership back to Earth? Or do we press on to the alien city?" Kiyoshi asked.

Harumi cared about the lives of the other humans but as long as the aliens were still alive they would hunt humans and harvest them.

"So be it: we have got to take out the alien's leader, wherever he is." Kazuko said.

What they would face, their final challenge, would be a monster taller than clouds.

"The hell is that?" Nobou Yuu asked. He was once a member of a biker gang until he was killed via food poisoning, and was a hunter prior to Katastrophe.

Another fellow hunter prior to the same event was Kaori Maaya, an art model. Her mouth nearly gaped at the sight of the very tall alien.

It looked like a grisly bearded man with a crown on his head, black and red dichromatic eyes, four giant arms the size of trains, gold armor to his neck, and cloth covering between his legs.

While hunters such as Harumi decided to open fire, other hunters like Yuuki and Kaori would prefer melee combat.

The giant alien was unfazed by their pathetic attacks. Explosions from their guns felt like splinters.

"Jesus...I get the feeling we're screwed." Yuuki said.

" No we are not. We will find a way to beat it." Harumi said.

"Okay, we hear you." Kaori replied, nodding in agreement. Everyone else agreed, as well.

The alien didn't understand where their courage was coming from against a giant like him. The hunters had continued to open fire with their guns, fight with their fists, and slice away with the swords. The monster felt small pain on its ankles to its upper thighs from the blades and blasts.

"Keep at it, guys!" Nobou exclaimed, encouraging the others.

Yuuki was the first one to damage the giants arm.

"In your face!" he exclaimed.

"Nice one!" Kazuto added.

The battle wasn't over yet. The alien took a deep breath and then fired a fiery yellow laser beam at the Gantz members. Though some evaded the attack, there were others who were hit.

Those poor people didn't make it. Some stood up others didn't. Harumi had to encourage them to press on, and Nobou, who used to be in a biker gang, offered to help her out.

Harumi counted on him to help with this final boss alien. Nobou was able to create a new weapon out of a few guns, and Kaori even got into her fighting stance. It was clear that along with Harumi, they were ready to fight.

The giant alien was defeated by many gunshots fired at his throat.

" The trifles of humans..."

As it hit the ground, Harumi, Kiyoshi and the others wondered to herself if it was all over. Harumi double checked pointing her gun at the aliens head.

And with that, a huge blast happened, causing its head to be destroyed. Gantz members around the world dropped their guns and jumped up in joy. Harumi ran over to Kiyoshi and hugged him, and Kiyoshi even gave her a fist bump.

Other females of Gantz ran to their boyfriends to hug them as their lives were saved. There was also girls hugging girls and boys hugging boys.

Soon, everyone returned to Earth, and were greeted by those that narrowly avoided a possibly cruel fate on the mothership.

Kiyoshi and Harumi walked side by side past the crowd of Gantz players and civilians alike.

She looked up at him and smiled, before they shared a small, gentle kiss together.


End file.
